Fallen Spider
by ndripcurlgirl14
Summary: Movieverse UPDATED Someone is trying to kill SpiderMan and MJ. Will Spidey tell MJ his secret What will Harry do when he finds out that Peter is SpiderMan? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Whoooossss! There passed a knife passed Spidey's ear. "Close one" he thought, "Where did these little toys come from." They kinda reminded him of the razor bats that Green Goblin used to use except they shoot things at you. Some had bullets others knives. A couple even had syringes. Eeeeeepppppp. He swung high above Manhattan dodging what flew at him. He turn left, right, left, right until he was corned by one that shoot bullets and the other a syringe. "Well I dodged the bullet," he thought.  
  
Then he felt numb as he felt the needle leave his back. He started to fall. He couldn't move at all his only hope was to hit something soft. He blacked out thinking how could he end this way. But what he didn't know is that he feel into a dumpster by a certain someone's house.  
  
"That takes care of Spidey." An evil voice said and laughed but he didn't see the safe landing of Spider-Man into the trash filled dumpster. He thought his work was done. 


	2. Chapter 2

MJ sat by her window and watched rain begin to fall. She didn't know what to do. I had been a while since her encounter with the Green Goblin and the day in the cemetery with Peter. After that kiss she knew who he was.  
  
"It explains everything," she said to herself. She thought of his sudden change in appearance in high school, the tendency of him being late, etc. "And why he rejected me," MJ said with a sigh while resting her head on the window and closed her eyes. "I need to take the trash out before the weather gets too bad," she thought.  
  
MJ put her shoes on and tied he trench coat tightly around her. She ran though the rain with the trash and just threw it in the dumpster. As she stared to run back inside she heard a moan come from the dumpster. MJ stopped in her tracks and looked back curiously. She look in the dumpster. Nothing. She heard it again.  
  
She saw the tip of a red boot. "It could only be on thing," she thought. Spider-Man had crawled out of the dumpster with all his strength and sat himself up with his head against the wall unconscious.  
  
"Spider-Man," she said out loud, "What happened!" He had cuts and scrapes up and down his body and was dirty from the dumpster. She kneeled down next to him. Peter opened his eyes. "Mary Jane?"  
  
"Ya its me. What happened?"  
  
"Long story." He said painfully.  
  
"Come on I'm taking you up to my apartment to fix you up."  
  
"No I'm fine. There is no need to trouble over me." He tried to get up but fell back down closing his eyes tight from the pain.  
  
"No I don't care your coming with me." She said sternly.  
  
"You win." He was too tired to object. She help Spider-Man up and walked slowly inside to the elevator. A couple of times on the way up he lost strength to hold himself up and Mary Jane had to help him stay up.  
  
They finally got into the apartment and she placed him in a oversized chair. "I will be right back I'm going to go get my first aid kit and some warm water and wash cloth," she said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"This is it I should tell Peter I know," MJ thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry the chapters were short. I will try to make them longer. My last fanfics ppl just shot me down on my stories but it was constructive criticism. Well I might take a while for the next chapter I have a lot to do this week. Well I hope you enjoy. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"What am I going to do now," Peter thought, "I can't get her into more danger I need to leave."  
  
"Oh great! I cant find it," MJ said out loud so Spider-Man could hear her, "this my take a few minutes. Sorry." She had a feeling that she was talking to herself. She looked out into the living room from her bedroom and saw that he was gone. "He must of gone out the window," she was talking to herself again.  
  
Peter web swinged to his apartment that he knew was empty cause Harry was on a business trip tying up lose ends of his father's company. On the way there he was a bit paranoid about the gizmos that caused him so much trouble earlier. He felt weak the whole time and dizzy. Peter was glad his apartment wasn't to far away.  
  
He finally got to his balcony and landed. "I'm glad I'm home," he thought. His knees wabbled and next thing he knew he smacked down on the wet pavement while the rain dropped down on him. "OW!" He said loud but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  
  
Peter braced himself on the railing and got up. He opened the balcony door and went to his bathroom. He changed into comfortable clothes and began to bandage himself up. "I hope I didn't break a rib," he thought, "I'll heal fast. I wonder what those things were. Whose ever they were they have some pretty nasty toys."  
  
Mary Jane looked at the clock. It was almost two. She couldn't fall asleep. She was too worried about Peter. "I should go over to his place," she said to herself, "and see if he is ok."  
  
She got dressed and got a cab right away not even thinking of what to say to him. The rain had let up a little while a go and it was damp outside. She made her way up to his apartment a knocked on the door. Peter got up from his bed. He had just finished cleaning himself up and went to bed. He looked through the peep whole and saw Mary Jane's worried face. He was relieved a bit to just she her but also disappointed. He didn't want her to see what bad condition he was in.  
  
Peter took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey MJ what's wrong." She didn't want to make an excuse she just said what she wanted to say. "Peter are you ok?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm ok. Can I come inside I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She sat down in a chair and he started to sit on the couch and squinted a from a pain in his side.  
  
"All right Peter now I need you to stop lying to me," she said in an angry tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was trying to play dumb.  
  
"Your hurt."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"No your not Peter! Forget it I'm going home. You can talk to me when you stop lying to me. You should go see a doctor cause one of your ribs might be broken," she said all of this while she left the apartment.  
  
Peter was in too much pain to go chase after her. He knew now what he needed to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Keep the reviews up it gives me motivation to write. Not mean ones. LOL. Well I hope you enjoy the story and if I don't get more on the villain in this chapter I'm sorry and I promise there will more on him in the next chapter a lot more. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Mary Jane walked into her apartment and plopped down on her bed and started to cry herself to sleep.  
  
Peter woke up the next day and was glad it was Saturday because he had a lot to think about. He decided to go visit his Uncle Ben's grave. The pain on his side wasn't too bad any more, but he bandaged himself just in case if his rib was broken. He didn't want to go to the hospital cause he was running out of excuses for his injuries.  
  
He stood silently with his hands in his jacket pockets looking at his uncle's grave thinking about what he should do. He knew now that Mary Jane knew his other identity but he didn't want her to get hurt. "But why should I go through my life with no one. It would be nice for someone to be there to help me especially when I'm hurt. But most of all someone to love and be with the rest of my life. Why do I have to be alone?" He took his hands out of his pockets with his gloves from his costume. "Its cause of you," he said out loud looking at the gloves. Then it started to rain again.  
  
To get shelter from the rain Peter ran inside the nearby church. He sat down in a pew. There wasn't that many people around because there was no church service. Just him and a couple of other people who were mostly kneeing and praying. Peter sat and gazed around the church thinking about what he should do. A priest came down the aisle and noticed Peter. For some reason he just stopped and looked at Peter.  
  
"Hello father," Peter said kinda wondering why he stopped in front of him. "Hello," he said back. Peter all of a sudden not really thinking about it asked him a question. "Do you think its wrong if I don't let a person get close to me if I think they could get physically hurt because of my work?" He was a little shocked that Peter would ask a question like this to a stranger out of the blue and Peter was a bit shocked about what he just said too. The priest sat down. "What type of work do you do lad?"  
  
"Well I can't really tell you but I'm fighting crime."  
  
"Oh I see." Peter could tell the priest was from Ireland by his accent but it wasn't too thick. "I've loved the girl since I was a kid. But in school I was kind of a nerd and she dated the most popular guy in school. But at the end of high school we began to get close and now we are close friends. A while ago she was dating my best friend and she had no clue that I had feelings for her then. Not to long ago she told me that she loved me. It was the hardest thing for me to turn her down because I love her so much and I'd do anything to protect her from harm. I told her that we could only be friends. But now I'm starting to regret my decision."  
  
"You lad I admire you. But the one thing is, is it fair to you and her? You see not only do you deserve to be with her but she does too. Some of these things you just have to let go and take the chance not only does she need to be willing to take it but you have to take the chance and let her take it."  
  
Mary Jane woke up to the sound of raindrops pounding on her window. "Still no snow," she said. "I was probably to hard on Peter," she thought, "Why won't he just talk to me. He has to be lonely. Maybe he does want to be with me cause he thinks something will happen to me. I don't know anymore."  
  
"Help!" A woman screamed from the alley. Peter had just exited the church.  
  
"Duty calls," he said under his breath. Peter ran to the alley changed into his costume then shot webbing towards the mugger.  
  
"What the." the mugger didn't finish he was to wrapped up into the webbing.  
  
"Well that was hard." After he said that the woman already ran off. Before he knew it his spider sense went off and pipe flew at him then another and another until hit his stomach where he had been feeling pain all day. He saw that the mugger had a little friend. Spider-Man down and knocked him down out cold.  
  
"Great just my luck. He has to hit the place where I'm most sore." Spider- Man took off into the sunset. He was headed to Mary Jane's apartment.  
  
What Spider-Man didn't know is that his foe that thought he was dead saw the whole thing and was very angry. He picked up his phone and made a call. "I thought you said he was dead."......"Well he's obviously alive and well now."........."I just saw him save someone."......."I know I didn't want to but go to the back up plan."......"Better go get her now."  
  
  
  
Spider-Man swung by Mary Jane's apartment. "OH NO NOT AGAIN!" The window was broken to her apartment. He landed inside afraid of what he was going to see. A tape player laid on the floor with a note that said "LISTEN!"  
  
A voice with Mary Jane's screams in the background said, "If you want to see your pretty red head girl again Spider-Man I suggest you go to the top of the Fisk Company building pronto." "Help me Spider-Man!"  
  
Spider-Man threw the tape player down and jumped out the broken window. "I'm coming for you Mary Jane!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews sorry this chapter kinda took awhile. Well you can probably find more updates from me cause volleyball is over. So I have a lot more free time. I hope you like this chapter. I've been thinking of writing a sequel to this story. Tell when this is fic is done if you guys think it's a good idea.  
  
  
  
Snow started to fall on Mary Jane as her head was tilted down from being unconscious. She was in a strange situation. She was attached to the wall that goes to the stairwell on top of the roof. Steel buckle like things were tight around her wrists, ankles, and stomach.  
  
Then MJ woke up to the sound of something land next to her, something metal. Her head was killing her and she was so cold that her teeth were chatting. She looked at what landed next to her and it was a giant metal spider then she heard someone talking from it.  
  
"Hello my dear. I'm sorry you're out her in the cold waiting but I have a feeling you won't be waiting much longer," said a very formal voice.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Well my dear you are simply bait for a much a bigger thing that I want. And I highly doubt I am going to tell you who I am."  
  
"Who am I bait for?" She knew the answer for that question already.  
  
"You will find out soon enough. I must go now. Goodbye Miss Watson."  
  
"Oh great," MJ said out loud. She thought about Peter and hoped he was ok.  
  
"Well Fisk this better work," said Harry.  
  
"Yes and when it does you'll owe me a lot."  
  
"I know but it's worth it."  
  
What Harry didn't' know is if it didn't work he would find some way for Harry to pay him back for his trouble. He wasn't named King Pin for nothing.  
  
"Snife, be ready to control that thing any moment."  
  
"Yes King Pin I will be ready," said the man in a highly updated wheel chair. 


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man web swinged though the city as quick as he could. The last time he went this fast was when the Green Goblin had Mary Jane. Peter was angry but he kept talking to himself saying, "You have to keep your cool or else you might not be concentrating enough and something wrong can happen."  
  
He finally got there. And the first thing he saw was Mary Jane's red hair with snow in it. He landed right next to her.  
  
"Spider Man."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." He started the yank the steel bindings off. First the left hand, waist, both legs.. as he did this MJ said, "Watch out!" His spider sense went off really loud in his head.  
  
It missed him by a hair and MJ too. One of the huge legs striked down into the wall where MJ was attached. There was only one last steel binding around her right wrist, but Spider-Man had to fight the giant spider. How ironic, he thought.  
  
I striked again and he dodged out of its way but then jumped on its back. He punched until it tried to hit him then he jumped on the floor.  
  
But then he wasn't so sharp anymore and it hit him twice and knocked him down. He got back up and saw that Mary Jane wasn't free yet. "I got to take care of this thing now, but how? I got it!" He said to himself.  
  
He took his webbing and started to tie its legs together. He finished and then it slammed down onto the concreted. The Spider-Man jumped up and kicked the connection between the head and the rest of the body as hard as he could. And it broke off. He landed breathing hard.  
  
Spider-Man ran to Mary Jane and pulled the last binding off. When he did she went into his arms both hugging each other tightly. "Lets get out of here fast," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived by the window of his apartment and he carefully slipped inside. I was kinda hard when you have another person to hold on to. Once they were inside Peter started to say, "I'm so sorry MJ. I'm sorry that you are mixed up in this again. I don't know why but you are."  
  
"Peter it's not your fault. Like you said I have knack for getting into trouble," she said with a little smile. "Are ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, but it seems you hurt." He pointed out that there was a scrape on her forehead.  
  
"Oh this," she said touching her head and flinching a little, "its only a little scratch.  
  
"Well come to the bathroom. I'll put a band aid on it."  
  
She followed him into the bathroom and he took the gloves off to his costume. He washed her scrape with a washcloth and put a bad aid on it. "I'm going to go change. There is a blanket on the back of the couch if you need it.  
  
"Thanks tiger."  
  
"No problem. I'll be out in a minute we need to talk. 


	7. Chapter 7

Peter came out into the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that the other day," MJ said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. But I do need to talk to you. About me being Spider-Man."  
  
"Wait. First I want to tell you Peter that if what you are worried about is my safety.. Well I'm willing to take the risk."  
  
"Mary Jane I've loved you all my life and when you told me you loved me pushing you away was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I did it because I knew you wouldn't be safe if you were with me and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. But tonight I saw you there with your head down with snow all in your hair and I didn't know if either of us would make it through the night. And I suddenly felt like I missed out on something great and that it was stupid of me to let you go.  
  
Peter paused and looked Mary Jane in the eyes and she reached out and held his hand.  
  
"I've been thinking and it's not fair to both of us."  
  
"Oh Peter are you saying what I think your saying," she said smiling with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm saying lets be together."  
  
She hugged him so tight that he flinched a little because she hurt his side.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry your side," she said backing away.  
  
"Its ok," Peter said laughing a little.  
  
Then they looked each other in the eyes and kissed. Peter was so happy he was now with the woman he has loved for so long.  
  
They both stayed up and talked about their lives. Like how Peter became Spider-Man, Uncle Ben, MJ's family problems, etc. But one thing that was hard for Peter to tell her was about Norman.  
  
"I can't believe it. Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin," Mary Jane said," does Harry know?"  
  
"No and I promised Norman I would never tell."  
  
"Poor Harry. And he thinks you killed him."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I'm so sorry Peter."  
  
"Its not your fault. Lets not talk about that right now."  
  
Mary Jane fell asleep under the warm blanket she shared with Peter on the couch. Peter looked at her red fiery hair and saw how peaceful she looked asleep. Then he drifted off the sleep too. But he knew Mary Jane was still in danger and he had to find who was after him and Mary Jane. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry it took me awhile to update I just have way too much stuff to do. But now I'm cuz I locked myself out of the main part of the house and I'm all alone. But my parents should be back from Vegas soon. I hope so cuz I friken cold. I have no jacket and I can't get one. Well enough about me. Here you go guys. And this in case I don't upate before X-Mas. Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been almost a week now and nothing happened with their mysterious enemies. Peter didn't know if he should be relieved or what? Either they were gone which he thought highly unlikely or they were planning something big. Peter was also concerned about Harry. He didn't talk to Peter much any more. And now he moved out of the apartment and into his father's place. And worst of Harry said he wasn't going to spend Christmas with Peter and MJ he had to go to his aunt's house in L.A. and was going to be gone for awhile. Harry did know about him and MJ now and he didn't seem to be upset and said he was happy for them.  
  
But Peter was happy right now he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was now with Mary Jane. He felt so alive around her. Like his heart could just burst with joy. Christmas was near and he wasn't sure what to get her. He had set aside some money to buy himself a digital camera but now he thought it should be now called the MJ X-MAS fund.  
  
Peter was walking in front of stores trying to think of something to get her. Then he passed by a window and saw exactly what he should get her. There was this beautiful wooden jewelry box painted in a soft purple with little red flowers with green stems painted on it. It was an unusual jewelry box but somehow he knew she would like. *****************************************  
  
Mary Jane got into her apartment and the telephone began to ring. She quickly locked the door and set her keys down and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello Mary Jane its Aunt May."  
  
She smiled as she heard the sweet old lady's voice.  
  
"Hey Aunt May what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Well dear I wondering if you got Peter a gift yet?"  
  
"No I haven't. I have no clue what he wants?"  
  
"I was thinking Mary Jane that you and me could pitch in together and get Peter a really nice digital camera. I don't have enough money to buy it by myself cause money's been tight. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"Yes I would, my money is really tight right now too. I think he'll love it." ******************************************  
  
Peter was asleep in his bed tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. He dreamed that the Green Goblin was there he had Mary Jane tied up in a corner Peter was fighting hi trying to save the most important person in his life, the only he could tell everything. Goblin hit him in the stomach then the face. Spider-Man hit back but it didn't seem to do anything to the Goblin. He fought until he was beaten to a pulp. He couldn't move and he the never desired to move this much in his life. Goblin took the same three bladed weapon he had tried to kill him with in the fight in the warehouse and stabbed Mary Jane in the stomach with it. As he pulled it out he laughed the evil laugh that haunted Peter and Mary Jane and jumped on the glider into the night.  
  
All of a sudden he could move. Peter ran to Mary Jane's side and looked in her eyes seeing the life in them fade fast. She was so still as she laid there in his arms looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"Mary Jane please don't leave me. Not you. You can't."  
  
"I'm sorry Peter I can't help it."  
  
"Its all my fault why couldn't I move. Don't leave. I can't live without you. I love you too much." Tears were streaming down his face. Her blood soaked in his glove from her wound.  
  
"I will always love you Peter," she said this with her last breath as she went limp.  
  
Peter woke up in tears relived it was just a dream. He looked at the clock and it read 5:00 am. He had to go see her now. He had to see her face and hug her tight. He got dressed as fast as he could and got to her apartment. He knocked on the door. He was in such a hurry that he forgot his spare key in his apartment. Mary Jane heard the knocking on her door and got up from her warm bed. "Who could that be?" she said to herself. She got to the door drowsily and looked in the peephole to see Peter's anxious face. She opened the door quickly. "What's wrong Peter," she said worried. He didn't say anything. He just hugged her tightly. MJ was worried but at the same time she felt comforted. She always felt safe in his arms.  
  
"Come on Peter lets go inside and please tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Ok," he said releasing his arms from her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mary Jane sat on the couch and Peter sat down next to her silently. "Peter, what happened?" she asked looking at him as he blankly stared at the floor. Flashes of the nightmare flashed in his head.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"I had a nightmare and I came over hear to make sure your ok," he said finally looking up at her.  
  
"I'm fine but you don't look ok. What was the nightmare about?" she looked up at him and she knew he must have had a horrible nightmare.  
  
"I could probably give you every horrible detail but its too sinister to say or think about what happened. You left me, you died in my arms and it was my fault. I got so lonely at the thought of you not being there when I woke up that rushed down here to see if you were ok."  
  
"Peter I'm still here flesh and blood. I will never leave you as long as you never leave me...Hell if anyone should be worried about anyone dying it should be me worried about you," she said with a little smile.  
  
"That's true," he said with a little smile back.  
  
"Now lets not talk about all this death it's the holidays, it's the time to be alive."  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
"C'mon I'll take you to breakfast Tiger," she said getting up going to her room to change out of her pajamas into some clothes.  
  
As she was at her door Peter said sitting on the couch, "Mary Jane, I'll never leave you." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Christmas seemed like it came fast and left fast. Mary Jane loved her gift and Peter loved his camera. The only thing that was missing from his holiday was Uncle Ben. He missed him a lot on Christmas. Aunt May did too but she was good at hiding her hurt. Mary Jane knew they missed him so she tried to make it a great Christmas despise the fact they were missing someone.  
  
Another week flew by and Peter was worried that something was going to happen. He knew something big was going to happen and he had a feeling it was going to be soon. It was New Year's Eve and Peter had the perfect evening planned out for him and MJ.  
  
"MJ get dressed in some warm clothes," he said as he entered her apartment.  
  
"Why? Where are we going?" she asked knowing they were going to do something fun.  
  
He look at her smiling green eyes and then said smiling, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
She smiled a big smile and ran to get her big coat, scarf, and gloves. When she came out he was in his Spider-Man costume. She looked at him a little confused.  
  
"You know your gonna freeze in that," she said laughing.  
  
"Ya I know but I can't let people see my web swing as Peter Parker. I'll just freeze until we get to our destination. Plus I'm use to it. But can you hold onto my bag of warm clothes?"  
  
"Of course," she picked up the bag.  
  
"Hold on tight," he said as the exited though the window. 


	10. Chapter 10

"OH MY GOD! Peter this is beautiful," MJ said right after they landed onto a tall building not far from where the ball drops. They were on a building though where no one could see them.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I tried to pick the perfect spot," Peter said taking off his mask and he began to put his warm clothes over his costume. But he couldn't help smiling the whole time watching Mary Jane's amazed face. He went to the spot where he webbed a picnic basket to the ground so nothing would happen to it and took two champagne glasses out a bottle of sparkling apple cider since he could not buy champagne yet. Then he took the blanket he brought for them to sit on and he had a couple of more blankets just in case if they got really cold.  
  
Mary Jane thought that the lights of New York were so beautiful this high.  
  
"Peter, this is the best surprise ever," she said looking out onto the city. She sat down on the blanket and Peter sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you," MJ said, "you make me feel good about myself and you make me so happy. No other man has treated me the way you do, so considerate, loving, and kind. No one loves me like you do. You've always seen the best in me. I don't think I even deserve you."  
  
Peter chuckled a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"The funny thing is that I don't think I deserve you. After all the danger I've put you," he said looking out at the city still as she was too.  
  
"It's a small price to pay so I can be with you," as they both turned to look at each other. They kissed in the soft glow of the bright lights of New York. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat inside in his private room at the King Pin's secret headquarters. He was watching the video of the secret camera on top of the building where MJ and Peter were. For some odd reason the King Pin had cameras like that all over Time Square because of an old project. He just never took them down. That was one of the things Harry had access to. The King Pin thought that if he gave Harry some access to some things that Harry might think that are important to the King Pin himself then he would get so trust from Harry.  
  
At first all he saw was a woman and Spider-Man on the roof. He wondered why they were up there so he kept watching. Then it happened he saw the mask of Spider-Man come off. He pause the tape. Harry couldn't tell how it was so he started to zoom in. He then stared blankly at the close up. "Peter, my best friend and my only family is SPIDER-MAN!" Harry thought angry. "He killed my father," he said in a whisper. 


	11. Chapter 11

Peter walked into MJ's apartment the smell of chicken in the oven. Mary Jane was hard at work preparing a meal for Peter, her, and Harry. They hadn't seen Harry in a long time and he was finally coming over.  
  
Peter walked into the kitchen and gave Mary Jane a kiss on the cheek. "MMMMMM. Smells good," he said.  
  
"I glad that you like it but there isn't enough room in the kitchen for two to move around so why don't you go and set the table for me," she said.  
  
"Only if you give me a kiss," he said smiling. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then started to work on dinner again. Peter knew that was all he was going to get for the moment so he went and set the table.  
  
"So how was your day?" she asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It was ok. Jamieson yelled at me today cause he said I didn't have enough pictures, but other than that is was fine. How was yours?"  
  
"Well I didn't get the part in my addition but I looked in the newspaper and there is two additions I'm interested in for later this week. Then I worked the lunch shift at the diner. My day was a little disappointing in the morning, but the rest was alright."  
  
"Sorry you didn't get the part."  
  
"Ya me too, but like I said there is two more coming up."  
  
Peter just finished setting the table when he heard a knock on the door. "That must be Harry," he said walking to the door.  
  
He opened it up and saw Harry standing there. Peter thought that he looked like he hadn't got much sleep lately cause there was dark circles around his eyes. "Hey Harry how are you doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"Ok I guess," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Your just in time, MJ called from the kitchen, "dinner is almost ready."  
  
Peter and Harry went to the table. As they were about to sit down Harry began to talk.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if MJ has any aspirin," he said.  
  
Harry went to the kitchen and stood behind Mary Jane and put a gun to her back. He knew this was going to be the only way to get the straight answers from Peter. "Now MJ just walk to the other room slowly but casually," Harry whispered her ear. Shock spread to face and then she dropped the plate she was holding and it broke onto the floor. Peter knew something was wrong because his spider sense went off and the sound of the broken plate worried him more.  
  
Peter got up from the table as MJ walked out with Harry right behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Peter me MJ were just talking about how you did it," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Just how you killed my father."  
  
"I didn't kill your father Harry."  
  
"Don't lie to me Peter I know your Spider-Man."  
  
"Harry stop this. This isn't the answer!" MJ screamed.  
  
"Sorry MJ but I think this is going to be the only way to make him talk." Harry put his arm against her tightly and put the gun to her head.  
  
"Harry put the gun down!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Or what you'll kill me too!"  
  
"I will if you hurt her."  
  
"Peter didn't kill anyone. If anyone is the murderer it is your father," she yelled.  
  
"Its true Harry. Your father was the Green Goblin. He killed those people on that balcony. He tried to kill Aunt May, Mary Jane, those kids and me. I was fighting for my life. He killed himself with the glider on accident".  
  
Harry interrupted Peter. "Enough!" Peter watched as Mary Jane flinched. She was being very calm so she would upset Harry, but Peter was getting angry. "My father was a good man!" Harry was getting even more out of control.  
  
MJ hoped Peter would react fast to what she was going to do. She stepped on Harry's foot as hard as she could and elbowed him in the ribs hard and got lose but not with out Harry pushing her hard sending her to the floor.  
  
Harry yelped in agony and Peter ran over and got the gun out of his hand and shoved Harry against the wall.  
  
"Look Harry your father was a good person but the Green Goblin wasn't. I don't know how but it's like the Green Goblin was his other personality and he was insanely strong. And do you know what his dying words were? Don't tell Harry. I kept what he wished for until you put the gun to MJ's wanting to create for murder and pain," Peter said angrily, "when you threatened Mary Jane life you stepped over the line. If you do anything to Mary Jane again or do anything to Aunt May I will hunt you down. Now get out I don't want to see your face ever again."  
  
Mary Jane saw the gun on the floor and picked it up and pointed at Harry. "You heard him get your coat and leave!"  
  
Peter let go of Harry and Harry got his coat without saying a word and slammed the door shut as he left.  
  
MJ dropped the gun and ran to Peter and begun to shake and cry in his arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Peter walked outside and passed by a newsstand. He saw something on the front page of the Daily Bulge that caught his eye. It wasn't the usual bashing of Spider-Man but it was about Harry. The headline read "Osborn leaves OSCORP to Wilson Fisk". He immediately walked over to the newsstand. "One of the Daily Bulges," Peter said to the man who worked there as he gave him money.  
  
As he read on it said that Harry was moving to Los Angles. There was no comment on why he left the company to Fisk. Peter sighed a long sigh as he put the paper away in his jacket. He was on his way to the Bulge with his pictures. He passed by the Moon Dance Diner like he usually does when he goes to the Bulge on foot. And he noticed Mary Jane sitting on a bench with the newspaper sitting on her lap dressed in her uniform. Peter walked to her and sat down.  
  
"Hey," he said as he sat down. She was surprised to see him.  
  
"Hey," MJ said back.  
  
"I guess you've seen the paper this morning," he said looking at her as she looked down at the paper again.  
  
MJ looked up at Peter with tears in her eyes. She said, "I don't know how I should feel. I mean should I be happy he's leaving or should I be sad. I am just so angry with him right now but I feel so sad for him right now too. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Peter held her hand and said, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way too."  
  
"Do you think we did the wrong thing, telling him that we don't ever want to see him again?"  
  
"Maybe for right now. I don't know I am really confused. One minute Harry's my best friend and then the next he's putting a gun to your head. If he walked up to us right now though I don't think I'd be able to control my temper. You know the one who caused all this is Spider-Man. I wish that spider never bit me in the first place. If it didn't Uncle Ben wouldn't of died and you and Aunt May wouldn't be in danger and Harry wouldn't be crazy enough to put that gun to your head," he said with anger in his voice.  
  
She held his hand tighter. "Peter things happen for a reason. If it wasn't for that spider I might be dead and Norman might of killed more people. And all the people you saved are alive cause that spider bite you. I know its tough but I know the reason it happened is because you are strong enough to handle it."  
  
Peter wiped the tears off of Mary Jane's face and then kissed her. At that moment he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. No one could make him feel better and give him hope like she did.  
  
~The End~  
************************************************************* Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I didn't update soon. I've just been extremely busy this past month. Well you can expect a sequel to this story. In fact I think it might be better than this story. If you have read my story Fever I'm going to redo it and use it as the sequel. And it will be better then the first time I wrote it. I hope you read the sequel. Please review! (;) 


End file.
